Pilot Lore
The Usual Rules "Life--and space--is dangerous. The usual rules apply.""The Space at Tinsori Light" "As a pilot, the usual rules of behavior on duty are assumed to include a number of things. Let us see--you may number them later if you like, and I will miss some. ... Always know where your ship is and in what state. Always carry an extra weapon--this assuming one always carries two weapons to begin with--your extra preferably one you are willing to use for a last stand. Be prepared to fight ... but be prepared also to run and to be small, for a dead, jailed or administratively restricted pilot flies no ship. When you walk in strange places be aware of those who may follow you, and though sitting with your back to the wall is useful, it is not always sufficient. Always know more than you tell, and share all your secrets, even on your deathbed, only with those who will properly treasure them. ... And, ... except under extreme duress, always perform a pre-flight."Saltation, ch 15 "It means, Pilot," he said slowly, "that the usual rules apply. We spoke of this earlier: don't trust anyone just because they appear to belong to a particular group. Have a contingency plan. Know as many back ways as you can to your ship and to another ship you can call on if there is need. Don't tell anyone about all of your weapons, nor all of your plans."Saltation, ch 26 Pilot Hand-Talk Signals * abort that launchSaltation, ch 17 * acceptSaltation, ch 37''Saltation'', ch 41 * acceptable?Crystal Dragon, ch 32 * acceptable course?Crystal Dragon, ch 31 * acknowledgment''Crystal Soldier'', ch 5"Out of True" ** acknowledgedSaltation, ch 37 * affirmSaltation, ch 3''Saltation'', ch 25 ** affirm that twice (a single-hand gesture)"Breath's Duty" * agreement * air fine food tight patience lessDragon Ship, ch 21 * alertTrade Secret, ch 24 * alert query * all agree * all eatSaltation, ch 2 * all fine better goodSaltation, ch 37 * all goodDragon Ship, ch 18 * all means necessaryGhost Ship, ch 16 * all regsDragon Ship, ch 22 * "his hand flicked the repeated ripple that normally would signify a humorous all right, all right, already""Breath's Duty" * allow space, pleaseThe Rifle's First Wife * always check invoice against itemsSaltation, ch 34 * always have a backup planSaltation, ch 28 * answer (an instruction)Crystal Dragon, ch 11 * apologies to the ship * apology unnecessary * assent ** "He sighed, the fingers of his right hand twitching assent."Crystal Soldier, ch 16 ** "She snapped a two-finger assent"Crystal Soldier, ch 17 ** "flawlessly pilot-signed assent" ** "an assent"Saltation, ch 6 ** "hand fluttering assent, assent, assent"Saltation, ch 20 * attend!Saltation, ch 15 / attend meSaltation, ch 7 * attend, one approachesMisfits * attention!Dragon Ship, ch 21 * avoid deep knife cuts * back here, bothSaltation, ch 27 * back to work"Breath's Duty" * be at ease * be bold!Ghost Ship ch 28 * be easy on my shipGhost Ship, ch 5 * be there in a few (as in "I will...") ("held up two fingers")Balance of Trade, ch 10 * be there soon (as in "I will...") ("a quick flutter of fingers")Crystal Soldier, ch 18 * best courseCrystal Soldier, ch 22 * best stay course * binjaliScout's Progress, ch 23''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Fledgling'', ch 31''Saltation'', ch 1 ("It came with overtones of extrafine best ready complete perfection, and a ghostly finger-snap at the very end.")Fledgling, ch 30 * board to zeroDragon Ship, ch 6 * bowli ball after? * breath's duty"Breath's Duty" * bringGhost Ship, ch 16 * budget mine * busy * button quick easySaltation, ch 18 * can't talkSaltation, ch 13 * captain's knowledge (an answer to the question "How do you know?") * captain's privilegeCrystal Dragon, ch 37 * carefulFledgling, ch 35 * careful double watch (two separate signals?) * cash ("Aelliana ran her thumb across the tips of her fingers; the hand-talk sign for cash.")Mouse and Dragon, ch 12 * caution * caution query * certified routing * channel opens nowDragon Ship, ch 22 * chatter * check * check me -- I repeat the information * "the underlying ripple of a chuckle""Breath's Duty" * clarification (a request)Crystal Soldier, ch 32 * clear glide path (also used when taking a new tack in a conversation) * clear lift! * clock * coffeeDragon Ship, ch 13 * come onCrystal Dragon, ch 14 * come on upScout's Progress, ch 6 * comfortableCrystal Soldier, ch 23 * coming throughDragon Ship, ch 13 * comment querySaltation, ch 40 * communicate communicate goodSaltation, ch 34 * complexGhost Ship, ch 35 * condition is (used both to announce that one is suggesting an interpretation of the situation, and to agree with such an interpretation offered by another)Crystal Soldier, ch 31 * condition is? (used to request an interpretation of the situation)Crystal Soldier, ch 30 * confirmTrade Secret, ch 9''Saltation'', ch 33 * confirm data several hundred yearsSaltation, ch 40 * confused unconfirmable paths * continue * continue at willSaltation, ch 38 * continue information I copySaltation, ch 38 * continue now * danger * danger query * data confirmedSaltation, ch 40 * day of many parts * "motion demanding assent""Breath's Duty" * "denial" (of a query)"Breath's Duty" * direct and secure * discussion * do nowDragon Ship, ch 22 * do thatDragon Ship, ch 23 * do this, pleaseDragon Ship, ch 10 * does not mesh * double usual rules (two separate signals?) * drift * duty acceptedFledgling, ch 42 * duty callsGhost Ship, ch 5 * eat upCrystal Soldier, ch 28 * enoughSaltation, ch 23 * excellent progress plans move forward * excuse this * expectations betray * explainFledgling, ch 40 * feast celebrate joint learning * feigned indecision ("He waggled his fingers -- pilot hand-talk for feigned indecision") * finish this sessionSaltation, ch 34 * finishedTrade Secret, ch 4 * fix now quick * fly the ship * for clarity * forgiveMouse and Dragon, ch 28 * fragile thingsSaltation, ch 21 * full powerSaltation, ch 37 * get help * get on with itCrystal Dragon, ch 2 * get to it!Dragon Ship, ch 19 * go, goSaltation, ch 36 * go good * go onCrystal Soldier, ch 19''Crystal Dragon'', ch 6''Crystal Dragon'', ch 30 * goat-furred ground-huggerSaltation, ch 33 * goes well lessons query * going the long way homeTrade Secret, ch 25 * good choice * good insert next * good liftSaltation, ch 31 (a single-hand signal)Crystal Dragon, ch 17 interlude * good planSaltation, ch 34 * help yourself * here for learning * hideSaltation, ch 35 * hold (a single-hand signal)Balance of Trade, ch 11 * hold courseSaltation, ch 36 ** "Clarence smoothed the air with one hand: hold course"Dragon Ship, ch 9 * hold steadyTrade Secret, ch 28 * home * hurryTrade Secret, ch 26 * I forgot ("he touched his forehead, the gesture meaning my empty head, or sometimes, I forgot")Saltation, ch 36 * I rest now * I see youFledgling, ch 41 * idiotScout's Progress, ch 7 * ID off insist onDragon Ship, ch 22 * if I may * if time breaks clear could make some for both of us * inadequate prepatory curriculum * incomplete information here query * information offeredCrystal Soldier, ch 20 * information received * information received in clear form * inner calmDragon Ship, ch 8 * is as is ("facts are facts") * is clear * is fine * is good * jetScout's Progress, ch 16 * joke * just a sec (one hand, "fingers wriggling the sign") * know betterSaltation, ch 35 * later alone ask * "signifying a life-or-death situation""Breath's Duty" * listen * live message getSaltation, ch 41 * lead on (a single-hand movement)Crystal Soldier, ch 8 * left-doorDragon Ship, ch 18 * local hailing and yard workDragon Ship, ch 22 * maybe, low probability * message received * mine good * mine now * mission information followsSaltation, ch 34 * my shipSaltation, ch 35 * my studentsSaltation, ch 35 * more do not mesh * more or less evenTrade Secret, ch 15 * most urgentCrystal Soldier, ch 6 * move quickFledgling, ch 38 * negative negative negativeMoon on the Hills * never * new info just in * newest off-limits * next class * Next right quick time. Left and left. Safe corner door. * next topic * no * no! no! no! no!Dragon Ship, ch 23 * no alarm * no danger here/''no threat'' ** "both hands plainly in sight, fingers slightly spread in the pilot's sign for no danger here"Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 ** "she raised her hands, fingers spread in the sign for no danger here" ** "hands belt high, palms out, fingers spread in the sign for no threat"Saltation, ch 19 ** no threat ** "held her primary hand between them with finger wide, signalling no threat"Ghost Ship, ch 36 * no-and-yes * no details yetRoving Gambler * noisy obvious unscheduled bad-form non-orbit show-off * none there * north * not * not a problem * not a toy * not for competition * not my job * not regularGhost Ship, ch 5 * not required * not thoseSaltation, ch 37 * not today * now now now firstSaltation, ch 35 * objects moving keep moving * off-alert ("off-alert, or stand down", also used conversationally to mean "calm down")Trade Secret, ch 2 * old soldier hit bad (two separate signals?) * one hundred percentSaltation, ch 37 * openSaltation, ch 40 * open windows * operation in progress continues * orbits on remainders still computingThe Rifle's First Wife * order from shift captain!Saltation, ch 36 * overlooked obvious * owe you * parting * pauseSaltation, ch 38 * peaceGhost Ship, ch 34''Ghost Ship'', ch 35 * perhaps * permission to approachSaltation, ch 36 * permission to continue ** "A pause then, with ven'Deelin's hands giving permission to continue." ** permission to continue * permission request pilot acknowledge * pilot * pilot duty here is * pilot on localDragon Ship, ch 22 * pilot today nowSaltation, ch 35 * pilot use only * pilot's choice * pilot's choice copilot's bad dreamSaltation, ch 24 * pipe downBalance of Trade, ch 6 * plan moving forward * please sit * pleasure friend sharing * point six, point seven, point eight (et presumably cetera) * power pilot double double * preliminary accept * prior pilot sighting * privacy querySaltation, ch 38 * query"Breath's Duty"Dragon Ship, ch 4''Dragon Ship'', ch 5''Dragon Ship'', ch 21 (a single-hand gesture) * query? * query yes? * quick lift''Landed Alien * ''quiet incoming * read that message and match itThe Rifle's First Wife * read the ship lists * receipt acknowledged * regard them as mere passengers * remove please * repairDragon Ship, ch 22 * repeat? * repeat pleaseSaltation, ch 40 * repeat query pleaseSaltation, ch 16 * return at willRoving Gambler * right (opposite of wrong)Saltation, ch 5 * rise * rock (as in the hard, lumpy stuff asteroids are made of) * rogueScout's Progress, ch 12 * rude * safe journey (a single-hand signal) * saw flight well done * say again? * say again repeat * say please in truth * say yes (a single-hand signal) * searchGhost Ship, ch 16 * seat is seat * seat taken? * see you next trip * see you Pilot * serious talk no joke read close considerSaltation, ch 34 * sharp thought hold mouth hold * ship must liftGhost Ship, ch 5 * ship waits for no one * shirts jackets bags jewelry lettersSaltation, ch 30 * short formGhost Ship, ch 35 * shredded more nets than we've mendedThe Rifle's First Wife * silence * silly packing errorsSaltation, ch 34 * simple good quick easy gentleThe Rifle's First Wife * simple simpleThe Rifle's First Wife * sit * sitting pilotDragon Ship, ch 14 * slow * smooth (which can be modulated, for instance to smooooothhh) * smooth * smooth face * sneakSaltation, ch 35 * something to start now, something for next time * soonHidden Resources * soon soon quick soon * split return careful I cover and report * squashed fruitwater * stand down * stay close, stay alert (two separate signals?)Crystal Soldier, ch 26 * stay course, Pilot * stay your courseSaltation, ch 29 * steadyGhost Ship, ch 35 * stealSaltation, ch 35 * stop ("Grig flicked a couple of fingers") * STOP ALL (a "slashing" motion) * straight run * stupidly assessing the situation, them, as dogs might"Breath's Duty" * "maybe sunless" * sweat, sweat, sweat"Breath's Duty" * talk * tea quickGhost Ship, ch 5 * ten count?Dragon Ship, ch 10 * thank you * thanksCrystal Soldier, ch 11''Dragon Ship'', ch 14 * TheoSaltation, ch 35 * thinking * this again? * this over soon * this pilot clarifies * this thought is mineSaltation, ch 35 * this way, crew quartersGhost Ship ch 26 * this will clear * throw me now run catch back toy's bag * time (with a follow-on signal indicating what it's time for) * time fliesGhost Ship, ch 36 * time out * top landing * touch not jettison flee (three separate signals?) * truceGhost Ship, ch 12 * true * true courseSaltation, ch 34 * true point * truth * unstable * updown * useless * very good * waitSaltation, ch 36 ** "raised a hand, wait"Dragon Ship, ch 6 ** "fingers made the null sign sometimes used for wait"Dragon Ship, ch 21 * wait waitThe Rifle's First Wife * walk * warning * warning query * warning zones for graduates * watching * we go * wear healthy long proudSaltation, ch 35 * welcomeSaltation, ch 33''Ghost Ship'', ch 3 * welcome and listen up * well met * when query * why me? (a single-hand gesture)"Breath's Duty" * wifechoice * will comply * will repeat suggestion * wind speed * with your permission only * witness fight third one (two or three separate signals?) * work, work, work"Breath's Duty"Saltation, ch 36 * would do * wrongSaltation, ch 35 * yes"Breath's Duty"Saltation, ch 14 ** yes thanks ** "a quick yes""Quiet Knives" * your call, your flightSaltation, ch 36 * your choice * a greeting or remark about the weather which receives the verbal reply "A very fine morning, to be sure!"Scout's Progress, ch 18 * "held out her hands, palms up - a sign that differences between two pilots were put to rest"Ghost Ship ch 30 * "the noncommital wavelike motion that was the hand-talk equivalent of a shrug"Dragon Ship, ch 10 (transcribing and parsing the flood of hand-talk in Fledgling ch 30 is left as an exercise for another editor) An alphabet exists for spelling words that don't have their own signs, such as place names. There is also a capacity for counting."Breath's Duty" In Fledgling, Captain sig'Radia says that "Terran pilots will have a different accent from Liaden pilots, and a Scout may bear yet a third accent. However, we may all speak together in an emergency, for the basic signs are held in common." In Balance of Trade, Jethri, though fluent in Terran pilots' hand-talk, could recognize when Liaden hand-talk was being "spoken", but not understand what was said without additional study. References